


of late night meetings and eventual sparks

by fifisukidesu



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifisukidesu/pseuds/fifisukidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which seungho is a heartbroken fool who gives up on love (or so he thinks) and mir is a prostitute who does not believe in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of late night meetings and eventual sparks

**Author's Note:**

> originally started on AFF in 2014.

Mir was bored.

He was at the local pub, sipping a cocktail while scanning the few faces there were in the hopes that he could at least get a decent-looking fuck tonight. It seems as if luck was not on his side because _decent_ was probably the last word one could use to describe the few pathetic males lurking in the pub. Mir had to hold back a snort when he caught some of said pathetic males ogling him shamelessy; he knew he looked hot, especially in his sheer white shirt clinging onto his slim frame and black tight jeans hugging his thighs and calves, simple but effective. Yet what was the point of looking so good when there was no one worthy of his attention?

Just when Mir was about to stand and walk towards a balding man probably in his forties or closing in on the big five-0 (he was a little on the pudgy side but he looked like he could at least afford him for a few hours) when he saw him. He was sitting at a table located at the back of the pub, half hidden in the shadows with his head bowed over his drink, and had just lifted his head to order another drink. Mir wondered why he hadn't notice him as he took in plump lips set in a devilishly handsome face because this was _exactly_ what he was looking for tonight. As he scanned the man, he noted the dejected droop of broad shoulders and the frustration and misery swirling within dark depths; tell-tale signs of a heartbroken individual. Mir smirked, he knew the perfect remedy to cure a broken heart.

Holding his glass in his hand, Mir stood up from his place at the bar and sauntered over, hips swaying slightly as he walked. He ignored the hopeful looks of the other patrons and zeroed in on that one man who managed to catch his attention.

Seating himself beside his target of the night, Mir crossed one leg over the other and looked up at the male from under his lashes (he learned from experience that this drove all the men crazy) before leaning in closer to breathe into his ear.

"Hey, you look like you are in need of some company tonight." He gave a coy smile and leaned back, waiting for the man to suggest a place where they can take this.

Seungho twisted in his seat to see a male staring at him with large eyes rimmed with eyeliner, coy smile playing on his lips as he awaited his answer. Seungho rolled his eyes at the apparently younger male's cocky attitude and scoffed.

"Sorry, but I don't bed kids." He smirked as he saw the smile drop and indignance flash in the other's eyes.

"I'm not a kid you fucker."

Seungho clucked his tongue in mock disapproval. "Watch your language _kid_. Seriously, youngsters these days, don't schools teach you better manners?"

The other male shrugged, "I wouldn't know, haven't been to school since grade five."

Seungho's eyes widened in disbelief and the guy cast him a look before shrugging again.

"You don't exactly need brains to spread your legs." His tone was indifferent, as if he couldn't care less and Seungho found himself more disturbed by this than he should be. But before he could respond, the younger was already standing.

"Well, I'll be going to get some real business but it was nice meeting you. If you ever need to relieve your stress, you know who to call, _Mr Yang_." A wink and a small card pressed into his hand later, Seungho was watching as the male disappeared through the exit of the pub wrapped around the arm of a balding, slightly pudgy man in his forties who looked as if christmas had arrived early. He looked down and chuckled lightly to see his own namecard resting on his palm with a set of numbers scrawled under a name, together with a note hastily written across the back of the card.

_Bang Mir's the name and I'm pretty sure that sooner or later you will be doing just that, so till we meet again. Cheers!_

_P.S. I took some money to pay for my drink, hope you don't mind~_

Seungho shook his head in disbelief as a smile crept onto his face. He didn't even realise that thoughts of his ex and the horrible break-up that led him to that pub in the first place had been replaced by a boy with large eyes rimmed with eyeliner and a smile that refused to leave his mind even as he lay in his own bed hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> hey. first chapter up! enjoy~  
> 


End file.
